And The Survey Says
by BrokenAndDiscarded
Summary: The characters of Zelda fill out an email survey! I know this has been done before but I couldn't help myself, it was too fun! Chap 6: Nabooru. R&R please!!
1. Saria

Auther's Note:  
  
Ok I'm gonna make this brief, instead of my usual long self-gratifying rants! This is a survey quiz taken off the web so it is a *real* email survey. I have seen this idea in a few other places but I just couldn't resist the urge to do it! It's so much fun! I like all the Z characters so you won't see too much bashing of any one person; I can't help it however if, say, Link rags on Ganondweeb because obviously those characters are far from friends. This is meant as a funny, kawaii fic and nothing to hard on the mind. So read, review, and have fun!  
  
  
And The Survey Says...  
  
  
By Jasmine  
  
  
To: Pointy_Green_Hat@treehouse.com (Link)   
From: I_Heart_Trees@treehouse.com (Saria)  
  
~*First of all*~   
  
What time is it? - 1:35 pm n 10 seconds @_@  
  
  
~*Stupid stuff that takes up space*~   
  
1. Name/Nicknames - Saria... Sar... Tree Hugger... Forest Sage... Chibi... midget ((This one is so funny Link... Except not.))   
2. Age - hmm i think im close to 304... after you reach the 200 mark you sorta loose count. my birthday cake candles almost set a forest fire this year =-(   
3. Birthday - April 14th  
  
  
~*Stuff and such*~   
  
4. Crush - I can't say... its embarrassing! i kno if i told neone, especially link, id never be able to live it down!   
5. Does he/she like u? - im pretty sure he does. hes a big flirt! well in his own sort of way   
6. First b/f or g/f - i havent had ne... i am so innocent for a 304 year old girl huh  
7. First kiss - sadly none  
8. First person u loved - ok i will only tell you that his sn is OnePimpMaster@treehouse.com... goddesses thats a dumb sn eh? now im blushing! #_#   
  
  
~*Last person who..*~   
  
9. Wrote u a note - Mido... telling me my hair was pretty n it matched the leaves... lol ok so he doesnt have a way w/ words. so what?!   
10. Called u - Link, he needed 2 ask me what movie to take a certain blonde princess sumone to *cough cough wink wink*  
11. E~mailed u - Mido... telling me i smell like soap, which i guess is a good thing?? ^_^;;   
12. Told u they love ya - i cant say, thats too personal n my face will turn bright red if i do! =X  
13. Was mean to u - ruto... i saw her hanging around Link's house n she told me to mind my business n go play w/ my dollies. whata snot!  
14. Said sumthing nice about u - Mido   
15. You saw a movie with - Mido. we went n saw 'Signs'. that is a ssscccaaaarrrryyyy movie! i couldnt stop screaming... mido hid under the seat  
16. You went to the mall with - Nabooru n Link to buy Nabooru some new baggy pants  
17. Said they were gonna kill u ((don't ask)) - well... i told nabooru she wasted too much fabric w/ her big pants n it would be more economical n better for the earth if she wore regular sized pants... she told me she'd put me in a trash can! ;-; Jeeze sum people can be so cruel!   
  
  
~*Have you ever...*~   
  
18. Taken a picture of urself wid a milk mustache? - hehe no but thats a good idea to kill time  
19. Said "I Love You" and didn't mean it? - no way i could never be that mean  
20. Gotten into a fight wid ur pet? - i dont have ne pets but i luv all the woodlen animals. However the wolfos i could do w/out...  
21. Had a dream about something crazee and have it happen the next day? - i dreamt id be made a Sage n that happened... i also dreamt me and ____ would kiss but that hasn't happened... yet.... ~_^  
22. Stalked someone? - no. we have all the stalkers we can handle around here w/ that crazy fish girl running around after Link. the poor poor guy!  
23. Had a mud bath? - yes they keep my skin looking young and wrinkle-free! mud is also a good economical substitute for toothpaste!  
24. Wished u were the opposite sex? - no no i am happy being a girl! hows that go again? "I feel like a woman"   
  
  
~*Assortment of stuff*~   
  
25. How many ppl are on ur msn list? - a few  
26. How many of those ppl are blocked? - 3.... Ganondippy, Ruto, and a spokesperson for We Hate The Trees Inc.  
27. Are u bored? - to tears! =*( Mido better come over soon because I'll go crazy in this hut   
28. Wut are u gonna do when ur done this? - hopefully go for a walk w/ Mido... and have him tell me my eyes look 'shiny', my skin is as smooth as a baby's bum, or ne other weird thing he comes up with *sigh*  
29. Wut movie did u last see? - Signs. that was a thriller for sure! and all those green corn fields were purty!   
30. Wut song did u hear last? - 'Boys Remix' ~Britney Spears... I liked her better in her innocent days now she... well just moans alot  
31. Wut was the last thing u ate? - a yummy salad   
32. Who do u plan on talkin to in the next 5, 10 minutes? - Mido, Link prolly after he reads this n hears about my crush -_-;;  
33. Wut was the last noise u heard? - the twins fighting over whose hair has more volume....  
34. Last party u went to? - Zelda's pool party! it was fun! but Rauru cleared the buffet table b4 i got a chance to eat nething =(  
  
  
~*Friends*~   
  
35. Who laughs the weirdest? - Malon laughs sorta horsey like... i guess thats what happens when u live on a ranch... i still think ur a kewl girl, ur just unique!!   
36. Who is the loudest? - the Deku Tree. Jeeze you can hear his big long speeches miles away from the forest! its the worst when he snores at night....  
37. Quietist? - i can be shy around strangers. prolly since ive only been in the forest among friends my whole life n im kinda sheltered hehe  
38. Who could be a model? - Zelda is very pretty... Nabooru's got the height... Malons pretty too... Link could be a male model  
39. Best athlete? - anyone but me! ((well maybe not Rauru ^-^)) lol i am soo unathletic, in a forest baseball game i *actually* stole a base and brought it home w/ me! hey it makes a nice doormat  
40. Is the hottest? - my guy! heehee  
  
  
~*Family*~   
  
41. Do u inted to get married? - i'd like to. at about 400 years old id like to settle down n spend my life w/ sumone... make the babies!! lol jj just trying to give Link, my over protective pain, a heart attack  
42. Wut will u name ur kids? - Nature, Maple, Berry, Flora, Brooke, Fawna... do you see a pattern??  
  
  
~*Otha stuff*~   
  
43. 3 best inside jokes -   
1) The Great Deku Tree says sum funny stuff in his sleep!   
2) Link's got a bald spot under his hat ((Haha i kid! i kid because i luv!! ^_^))  
3) Mido screams like a girl hehe but i think its adorable  
44. Wut kinda car do u want - one of those new electric ones thats safe on the environment. they are sorta ugly though... i just hope they come in forest green  
45. Wuts ur fav. quote? - "To cherish what remains of the Earth and to foster its renewal is our only legitimate hope of survival." ~ Wendell Berry  
46. Fav. stuffed animal? - my stuffed animal owl named Nutsy ((oddly enough I found Kaepora trying to talk to it one day. needless to say i was weirded out o.O))  
47. How many e-mail addresses do u have? - a couple  
48. Say something nice about the person that sent you this *cough cough* ((JJ)) - Mido is a sweet, funny guy! even if he doesnt always kno the rit things 2 say he has a good heart. i just wish everyone saw what i see... ^_^  
49. Wut is ur dream house? - i like my hut just fine... but ok if i didnt have to worry about the environment i would like a HUGE mansion with billions of rooms and lots of bathrooms! oh oh and an indoor heated pool!  
50. If you could change back time, name one thing you would change - i would like to go back and change all the times i was mean to mido n judged him w/out really knowing him... i'd also like to go back when Link's treehouse was 1st being built n make Link install sum stairs! that ladders dangerous, believe me i got the bumps to prove it!   
51. Are you tired of this yet? - nope its a good way to waste sum time   
52. Are you thinking about someone? Who? - a certain tongue-tied boy... and thats all ur getting from me!  
53. Anything else u wanna say? - Hmm i wonder if animals dream...  
  
  
~*One last question*~   
  
54. Wut time is it now? - 1:40! o yay i am good!! haha jj  
  
  
~*Wait! one more..*~   
  
55. Do u regret filling this out? - nope nope  
  
  
Next Target: Link! 


	2. Link

Auther's Note:  
  
Ok I'm gonna make this brief, instead of my usual long self-gratifying rants! This is a survey quiz taken off the web so it is a *real* email survey. I have seen this idea in a few other places but I just couldn't resist the urge to do it! It's so much fun! I like all the Z characters so you won't see too much bashing of any one person; I can't help it however if, say, Link rags on Ganondweeb because obviously those characters are far from friends. This is meant as a funny, kawaii fic and nothing to hard on the mind. So read, review, and have fun!  
  
  
And The Survey Says...  
  
  
By Jasmine  
  
  
To: LilBabayPrincess@myPalace.com (Zelda)  
From: Pointy_Green_Hat@treehouse.com (Link)   
  
~*First of all*~   
  
What time is it? - 11:15 pm and i'm tired... this better not be long saria!  
  
  
~*Stupid stuff that takes up space*~   
  
1. Name/Nicknames - Link... Linky... Fairy Boy ((Not in that way)).... Fiancee... Forest Boy.... Hero of Time... Linkish   
2. Age - 17   
3. Birthday - Dunno. Even the big 'wise' tree can't tell me that one...  
  
  
~*Stuff and such*~   
  
4. Crush - Uh... hehe... Lets just say its no secret... *sweatdrops* ((OoOo SaRiA tell tell!!))  
5. Does he/she like u? - Yea i hope...   
6. First b/f or g/f - ^^^  
7. First kiss - ^^^  
8. First person u loved - ^^^ You see a pattern yet??? ((OnePimpMaster@treehouse.com?? Ahhh I kno that sn!!! O my.... Saria! Hahaha! I never knew you had a thing for the pimps! ~_^ But don't worry about it I won't rag on you... too much....))   
  
  
~*Last person who..*~   
  
9. Wrote u a note - Ruto... Stop writing me notes! i already told you there is no way i'll marry you... and def not make out with you!  
10. Called u - Zelly  
11. E~mailed u - Saria  
12. Told u they love ya - Well between me, you, and the wall... Zelda did ((Mido did, Saria?!? Whata little lover boy! We will have to talk about this young lady lol))  
13. Was mean to u - Mido. Whats new?? the pipsqueak has a bad tude ((Sorry Saria))   
14. Said sumthing nice about u - Saria. Thanx!   
15. You saw a movie with - Zelda... we went to see 'Signs' n it was money well spent. she couldnt stop screaming it was funny... but cute ^_^  
16. You went to the mall with - Nabooru. she needed sumone to go w/ her to buy baggy pants. i never knew she bought them from Hammer Time Unlimited... Hmm u learn sumthing new every day i guess...   
17. Said they were gonna kill u ((don't ask)) - Nabooru if i told neone about her pants... a hehe   
  
  
~*Have you ever...*~   
  
18. Taken a picture of urself wid a milk mustache? - can't say that i have o.O  
19. Said "I Love You" and didn't mean it? - nooo thats not rit!  
20. Gotten into a fight wid ur pet? - y would i do that? eponas a great pet! i think if we got in a fight shed ruin me neways ^_^;;  
21. Had a dream about something crazee and have it happen the next day? - uh well i did have a dream about a moon falling and we all kno how that turned out.... ((Saria if he even tries I will go all big brother on his a$$!! If he thinks he was scared watched Signs he doesnt even wanna mess w/ me! XD))  
22. Stalked someone? - yikes no.. i do have a stalker tho. i think shes in the tree branches looking at me rit now too... o yup she def is. grrr Ruto go home you fan girl  
23. Had a mud bath? - not on purpose  
24. Wished u were the opposite sex? - haha never. i think Rauru has some gender issues tho w/ that brown muumuu of his.... *mumble mumble* im just saying the guys fruity is all...   
  
  
~*Assortment of stuff*~   
  
25. How many ppl are on ur msn list? - a lot  
26. How many of those ppl are blocked? - 3 for obvious reasons... mido, a certain fishy stalker, n ganondorkus  
27. Are u bored? - to death... i wanna go hang with my Z!   
28. Wut are u gonna do when ur done this? - i hope go hang w my Z! well unless impa is in a mood n wont let me over... man for a manly sheikah she sure does pms =(   
29. Wut movie did u last see? - Signs. psh aliens, whats next?? a ugly green dude that wants 2 take over the world?? get real   
30. Wut song did u hear last? - '6 feet' ~ Creed... or whatever its called. sorry   
31. Wut was the last thing u ate? - microwave diner. *sigh* the life of a bachelor   
32. Who do u plan on talkin to in the next 5, 10 minutes? - Zel, Saria n Malon maybe too  
33. Wut was the last noise u heard? - Ruto 'falling' from the branch... whoops  
34. Last party u went to? - Zelda's kick a$$ pool party!! fun fun times... rauru makes the biggest canonballs ive ever seen in my life next to ganonporker. we had to climb up the trees and grab all the floaties.  
  
  
~*Friends*~   
  
35. Who laughs the weirdest? - ganonfool w/ that stale evil laugh thing 'Muahahaha' come on guy thats not even creapy nemore just sad  
36. Who is the loudest? - u can hear malon singing a mile away. the girls got sum big lungs.... o wait hehe i didnt mean it like that! honest zelda!   
37. Quietist? - saria can be quiet around ppl she doesnt kno... i wish navi talked less... ahhh shes hitting me now better move on to next question  
38. Who could be a model? - zelda ive only got eyes for her *_*  
39. Best athlete? - that runner guy! whoa is he fast. no matter how much i make epona run shes still no match 4 that dude. i wonder how many pairs of shoes he goes thro in a month??   
40. Is the hottest? - Zel of course  
  
  
~*Family*~   
  
41. Do u inted to get married? - sure i hope so ((WELL IT WORKED!! OI VEI SARIA!! You make me all faklempt*!!))  
42. Wut will u name ur kids? - i think its tradition 2 name them link n zelda rit?? really it kinda makes sense bc what if my son has 2 take over as hero?? Hero Bob just doesn't have that ring u kno....   
  
  
~*Otha stuff*~   
  
43. 3 best inside jokes -   
1) I don't even wanna kno whats under Rauru's dress....  
2) They gotta be careful w/ the drawbridge. They almost knocked me out w/ that thing!  
3) Trying to get the castle chefs to cook Ruto... Damn it never works!  
44. Wut kinda car do u want - I like riding my horse but i think a 4 wheeler would be good for me. i can use it over the rough terrian  
45. Wuts ur fav. quote? - "I have not yet begun to fight!" ~ John Paul Jones   
46. Fav. stuffed animal? - Alrit alrit i'll fess up but this does not leave the room... er... comp ok? i have a.... Deku Tree doll from when i was young -_-;;  
47. How many e-mail addresses do u have? - many  
48. Say something nice about the person that sent you this *cough cough* ((JJ)) - Saria is a kool girl n my best friend! i can tell her nething n she is really kind to just about everyone ((well except for ruto but can you blame her??))   
49. Wut is ur dream house? - i like my tree house but it would be great if it was 2 X bigger... so i could lock navi in a room... a hee  
50. If you could change back time, name one thing you would change - we already did this and i got my childhood back! not that i would have missed all those awkward pre-puberty years neways but o well... if i could go back again tho id like to see my mother b4 she died   
51. Are you tired of this yet? - its ok. im getting sleepy though dont mind me if i suddenly nod off ok....  
52. Are you thinking about someone? Who? - u all kno who!!! =D  
53. Anything else u wanna say? - i was thinking of sneaking over 2 your house zel to hang out but i am sooo.... tired.... so ill talk 2 u tomorrow kk?? promise.... miss u and luv u   
  
  
~*One last question*~   
  
54. Wut time is it now? - 11:30... i am a slow typer alrit  
  
  
~*Wait! one more..*~   
  
55. Do u regret filling this out? - zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
  
Next Target: Zelda! 


	3. Zelda

**Author's Note:**

Ok I'm gonna make this brief, instead of my usual long self-gratifying rants!    This is a survey quiz taken off the web so it is a *real* email survey. I have seen this idea in a few other places but I just couldn't resist the urge to do it! It's so much fun! I like all the Z characters so you won't see too much bashing of any one person; I can't help it however if, say, Link rags on Ganondweeb because obviously those characters are far from friends. This is meant as a funny, kawaii fic and nothing to hard on the mind. So read, review, and have fun!

**Extra Note:** This is a contraband ficcy! At least I think it is, but I've decided to add on to it and if it gets removed then so be it. I'm being a rebel! In fact, I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha ha ha ha! ((Face of Danger - How rude! ;-;))  

**And The Survey Says...**

By Jasmine

To: Pretty_Ranch_Diva@LonLon.com (Malon)

From: LilBabayPrincess@myPalace.com (Zelda)

**~*First of all*~ **

What time is it? - 11:45 pm.... i am waiting up for one pointy-hat-wearing boy! 

**~*Stupid stuff that takes up space*~ **

1. Name/Nicknames - I have so many! Zelda... Zel... Z... Zelly... Princess... Blondie ((Ganondufos, that is not a very endearing nickname...))... Sage of Wisdom... sugar lips ^-^;; 

2. Age - 17 

3. Birthday - June 24th!!! summer baby, that i am

**~*Stuff and such*~ **

4. Crush - You all.... kno already i think... *whistle whistle* 

5. Does he/she like u? - ya he better!!! hehe 

6. First b/f or g/f - ^^^

7. First kiss - ^^^

8. First person u loved - ^^^ ((OnePimpMaster@treehouse.com!! Saria's first crush, even if its w/ a weird lil munchkin!!! Awwwww!!! Call me up girl, we can chat n make fun of the boys... hehe)) 

**~*Last person who..*~ **

9. Wrote u a note - Ruto telling me to stay away from Link or else... she'd wear clothes!! ((nosa but i can wish can't i!!))

10. Called u - Linky

11. E~mailed u - Impa... asking me dating advice!! haha isn't that cute?? my nannys gotta hott date!

12. Told u they love ya - my forest boy

13. Was mean to u - Ganon~something~witty~here... he gives me evil looks... n cackles... o.O;;

14. Said sumthing nice about u - link

15. You saw a movie with - Link... hey i did not scream! *nervous glance* i just... was practicing my singing range... ya thats it... 

16. You went to the mall with - Impa for a nice dress.... well i thought we were gonna finally get her into a nice dress but she ended up buying more armor. way to scare a date off Impy!

17. Said they were gonna kill u ((don't ask)) - Ganondilly~o... and guess what?? the skys blue... waters wet

**~*Have you ever...*~ **

18. Taken a picture of urself wid a milk mustache? - haha no ive never been that bored... rit now im getting close 2 it tho 

19. Said "I Love You" and didn't mean it? - nope i couldnt thats mean

20. Gotten into a fight wid ur pet? - i luv my kitty Fluffy ((stop laughing at his name linkish)) i would never get into a fight w/ him!! well... not unless Ganonloser got one of his 'brilliant' plots to start an army of evil cats and stole Fluffy to turn him against me... and... ya !_!;; im overtired alright

21. Had a dream about something crazee and have it happen the next day? - well i have visions all the time that come true... like rit now i kno in a few seconds i will be typing when suddenly i break a nail... o darn! 

((Link! dont be so overprotective of saria! u kno u dont like it when impa goes into that once-a-month parenty mood... i think its good saria likes sumone! n he will kiss u girl just give it time n dont rush nething o_~))

22. Stalked someone? - no no... i have had sum stalkers being a public figure n all... then theres Ruto that sneaks around behind bushes when link n i go out. a good kiss makes her face fault tho n gives us time to get away

23. Had a mud bath? - ya n it was very relaxing. nice n soothing... until u gotta wash off w/ the freezing outdoor hose after! thats not very fun -_-

24. Wished u were the opposite sex? - well... i did have to play a boy/thingy for a few years... my first drag show! ya! except not... 

**~*Assortment of stuff*~ **

25. How many ppl are on ur msn list? - a bunch

26. How many of those ppl are blocked? - lets see, 3... that nutty zora princess, ganonporky... and link in a min if he doesnt get his cute butt over here!! haha jj

27. Are u bored? - yupers... where o where is link!?

28. Wut are u gonna do when ur done this? - i hope hang w/ my link but i dunno if impa is in her monthly 'mood' n will kick his previously stated cute butt if he comes w/ in 5 miles of me =(

29. Wut movie did u last see? - Signs. ALIENS ARE OUT THERE! *da da da da danunun*

30. Wut song did u hear last? - 'Pretty Baby (Live)' ~ Vanessa Carlton... i luv that song her voice is so different

31. Wut was the last thing u ate? - a huge meal... just like all our meals are huge at the castle. rauru came by tho n ate most of it.... we're missing a servant now too i think rauru ate him @_@;; 

32. Who do u plan on talkin to in the next 5, 10 minutes? - Link hopefully, Impa, my best friend Malon

33. Wut was the last noise u heard? - impa cursing n slamming a door... yup def in her monthly mood =*(

34. Last party u went to? - my pool party! i was a lil nervous but everyone showed up n it was fun... it was so funny when link pulled off Rauru's towel n all he had underneath was that speedo... scratch that. i mean disturbing. yes very very disturbing *shudder*

**~*Friends*~ **

35. Who laughs the weirdest? - G~fool w/ that 'evil doer' laugh of his. is that supposed 2 scare me? it sounds like hes got sumthing stuck in his throat. ah well bad guys never learn

36. Who is the loudest? - rit now Impa as she storms around the castle (('lungs'? i bet! u better not mean it that way link ya perv!! =0 ))

37. Quietist? - saria use 2 be very shy around me but now shes opened up n we talk alot 2 each other, me being her only girl friend 

38. Who could be a model? - my guy. hes a cutie... malon is pretty  

39. Best athlete? - nabooru can kick neones butt. she said shell give me sum kick boxing lessons. kewl! then i can finally rescue myself from that fools stupid kidnapping he does... o about every other week

40. Is the hottest? - dark link... oooo i didnt mean that honest!! ((haha total link imitation. sorry im just bitter ^_^))

**~*Family*~ **

41. Do u inted to get married? - i hope to... to whom i dont kno yet ((yikes im so resentfull!! lol im busting Link ya kno i luv u))

42. Wut will u name ur kids? - zelda and link. its the boring tradition... my poor kids will have 2 have our names!! i feel bad for them especially knowing it means a lifetime of being called "smelda" and "chain link".... *sigh* children can be so cruel 

**~*Otha stuff*~ **

43. 3 best inside jokes - 

1) Impa uses oil to make those face marks n it makes her break out a lot ... 

2) those sheikah bandages got really itchy after awhile!

3) link falling off epona when he was riding her. that was a classic!! 

44. Wut kinda car do u want - i like riding our horses but if i could have ne car... hmm id take a white lexus! 

45. Wuts ur fav. quote? - "The final test of a leader is that (s)he leaves behind him(her!) in other men the conviction and the will to carry on." ~ Walter Lippmann... thats so beautiful *a tear* 

46. Fav. stuffed animal? - my pink pony doll thats all old n ratty now... ((Awww Linkish!! thats sooo cute!! u have a dolly wolly!! ::pinchs cheek::)) 

47. How many e-mail addresses do u have? - some

48. Say something nice about the person that sent you this *cough cough* ((JJ)) - Link is my guy!! hes sweet, funny, n a kewl person to be around. hes a great listener n not bad 2 look at either ^_^ im trying not to get all mushy so ill just end it there hehe...

49. Wut is ur dream house? - not 2 brag but i dont think it gets much better then the castle... maybe if my closet was just a lil bigger... n o ya if impa's room was in the farrrrttttthhhheeeessssstttt wing from mine

50. If you could change back time, name one thing you would change - i did this already n we got 2 have a normal childhood w/out Ganonpunk's rude interruption... but if i could go back again id like to see my mom too just b4 she passed

51. Are you tired of this yet? - its alrit. i good way 2 pass time 

52. Are you thinking about someone? Who? - well this is a no brainer... 

53. Anything else u wanna say? - ooo ok =( well get 2 bed then sleepy head n ill talk 2 u 2morrow. i don't think impa would have let u sneak in neways, she has sum type of Fairy Boy radar or sumthing... luv u too *muah* 

**~*One last question*~ **

54. Wut time is it now? - 11:50... aw man this took only 5 mins!?! it felt so much longer....

**~*Wait! one more..*~ **

55. Do u regret filling this out? - no i found out who saria likes w/out even having 2 pry it from her cold dead fingers!!! we gotta talk chickie....

****

**_Next Target: Malon!        _**


	4. Malon

**Author's Note:**

Ok I'm gonna make this brief, instead of my usual long self-gratifying rants! This is a survey quiz taken off the web so it is a **real** email survey. I have seen this idea in a few other places but I just couldn't resist the urge to do it! It's so much fun! I like all the Z characters so you won't see too much bashing of any one person; I can't help it however if, say, Link rags on Ganondweeb because obviously those characters are far from friends. This is meant as a funny, kawaii fic and nothing to hard on the mind. So read, review, and have fun!

**Side Note:** This is my fic to help entertain while I try to get over my Writer's Block for **The Singles**. Sorry that one's taking so long, I dunno what my problem is. Worst part is I just had a full April vacation and didn't write one word for that story! GAH! ::Gets jabbed in the eye by annoyed readers:: O_X Ok I'm gonna go now and watch **$ex And The City Part One** in an attempt to kill my rampant W.B.  

**And The Survey Says...**

By Jasmine

To: Sassy_Shadow_Lady@herPalace.com (Impa)

From: Pretty_Ranch_Diva@LonLon.com (Malon)

**~*First of all*~ **

_What time is it?_ - 6:30 am... ive been up for about an hour already doing the morning chores, taking my daily run, and cooking breakfast. ahhh up w/ the sun, i always say! 

**~*Stupid stuff that takes up space*~**

1. _Name/Nicknames -_ Malon... Mally.... M... Mellish ((Zelda and her ~ish's...)... Red... Farm Girl... Chickadee

2. _Age_ - 17 

3. _Birthday _- October 21st. im a fall girl

**~*Stuff and such*~ **

4. _Crush _- well see i don't have an exact crush... but ive always dreamed about sum handsome knight from a far off land coming to sweep me off my feet n ride off into the sunset... wed raise horses together and sing to one another ::gets dreamy look and stares at wall:: 

5. _Does he/she like u?_ - i dunno i havent meet 'im yet

6. _First b/f or g/f_ - my 1st was that guy whose always dancing w/ his gf in the market... and to think i dumped him bc he'd never take me dancing *sigh* go figure

7. _First kiss _- ^^^ yikes dont show daddy this!! he thinks i dont even kno about the birds n the bees!!

8. _First person u loved_ - ive never luved a guy yet.... ((OoOoO Saria and Mido sittin in a tree!! K~I~S~S~I~N~G.... I~N.... A.... T~R~E~E... H~O~U~S~E... o.o;; i screwed that up didnt i?? )) 

**~*Last person who..*~**

9. _Wrote u a note_ - my dad to tell me to go buy more bottles at the market... wow my life is boring

10. _Called u_ - my best buddy Zel! well really i called her to wake her lazy butt outta bed but u kno...

11. _E~mailed u_ - Zelda w/ this nifty quizy thingy majigy

12. _Told u they love ya_ - sadly my dad! this quiz is makin me depressed =(

13. _Was mean to u_ - Ganonbutt... i made fun of him bc he called to order five bottles of skim milk n i told him it was about time he started watching his weight... so he flipped n pulled one of his 'fruity boy' tantrums

14. _Said sumthing nice about u _- Zelda! tankie *gets all 'Lori' like and starts singing the Tankie song lol that was a great Real World moment*

15. _You saw a movie with_ - i went w/ Nabooru to see Phone Booth.... cute Irish guy ::gets naughty images in her head you are better off not knowing about::..... 

16. _You went to the mall with_ - Zel. i bought a new pair of boots, she bought.... well the mall

17. _Said they were gonna kill u ((don't ask))_ - Ganonpoopy..... jeeze you think for a guy watching his cholesterol intake he'd chill out before he gives himself a heart attack 

**~*Have you ever...*~**

18. _Taken a picture of urself wid a milk mustache?_ - y what a quinky dink i just did!!! its for our new LonLon milk add campaign shown on the sides of our wagons. "Got LonLon Milk? Why not? Well then go get some... Now..." =D I thought it up

19_. Said "I Love You" and didn't mean it?_ - i wouldnt do that. boy u gotta be really evil 2 do that, i dont think even G~Dweeb would do a thing like that

20. _Gotten into a fight wid ur pet?_ - my cows all luv me n would never attack me. I luv my horsies too!! but the cuccos... well lets just say i use to have a brother but not nemore :*(

21. _Had a dream about something crazee and have it happen the next day?_ - not really but i kno one day ill meet my knight n we will fall in luv n hell take me away from this farm... to another land were we can start our own farm!! ^___^;;

22. _Stalked someone?_ - nope cant say that i have... ruto is the resident stalker not me 

23. _Had a mud bath?_ - no only on accident... i can remember the time it was raining hard n Ingo had to go close the barn up. well on his way back he slipped n fell in sum mud, u shoulda seen his face. WAHAHAHAHA!!.... ok well i guess u had to be there 

24. _Wished u were the opposite sex?_ - nope "girls just wanna have fun"

**~*Assortment of stuff*~**

25. _How many ppl are on ur msn list?_ - a smidgen

26. _How many of those ppl are blocked?_ - a total of 2... Ganonweinie and the spokesperson for We're Against Cows And All Things That Go Moo Org. 

27. _Are u bored?_ - bored?! phooie how can anyone be bored??? there is so much to do!!!!

28. _Wut are u gonna do when ur done this?_ - clean the horse stales, feed the cows, dress in my protective gear n go get eggs from the Cuccos coop, sing, do my aerobics workout, wake dad up from where ever weird place he found to sleep in now.... 

29. _Wut movie did u last see?_ - Phone Booth... that guy was sooo dreamy!! *swoon* I wonder if he likes horses...

30. _Wut song did u hear last?_ - "Love at First Sight" ~ Kylie Minogue... Everything went from wrong to right and the stars came up to fill the sky. The music you were playing really blew my mind and it was love at the first sight!!!  

31. _Wut was the last thing u ate?_ - scrambled cuccos eggs, bacon, and LonLon milk. all part if a balanced breakfast *burp* see now y don't i have a bf?? im charming ^_^

32. _Who do u plan on talkin to in the next 5, 10 minutes?_ - Zelda and Nabby prolly to go hang out, Ingo unfortunately 

33._ Wut was the last noise u heard? _- daddy falling down the stairs. man hes gotta stop falling asleep while walking, its dangerous!!! 

34. _Last party u went to?_ - Zelly's pool party!!! that was funny when Ganonfool put that 'I Luv Ganon' sticker on Nab's back when she was taning so she had it permanently written on her. i thought she was gonna kill him for that!!! ((those guys fight an awful lot... if u catch my drift ^_~))

**~*Friends*~ **

35. _Who laughs the weirdest?_ - me. sumtimes i snort ok. so what!? .;; 

36. _Who is the loudest?_ - Nabooru. when shes mad you can hear her for miles. i think everyone heard the foul language she used at G~geek that time at the party. nuff said

37. _Quietist? _- Sarias really shy around ppl she doesnt kno, she still gets that way around me. shes a really nice, kewl person tho!!  

38. _Who could be a model?_ - Zelda def could... Saria would make a cute kid model even if she is 300~and~sumthing years old she doesnt look a day over 200...  

39. _Best athlete?_ - me and Link have horse races. hes getting better but psst *whisper whisper*... i just let him win so i wont hurt his big male ego n he wont cry

40. _Is the hottest?_ - the knight of my dreams... and the guy from **Phone Booth** *faints*

**~*Family*~ **

41. _Do u intend to get married?_ - yesa!! i cant wait to put on that big white dress n walk down the aisle... hopefully my dad wont fall asleep :o/

42. _Wut will u name ur kids?_ - Girls~ Aurora, Sabrina, Luna... Boys ~ William, Michael, Winter 

**~*Otha stuff*~ **

43. _3 best inside jokes_ - 

1) Ingo never knew those werent chocolate pies I gave him... ewww 

2) i have a certain blackmail picture of zel w/ milk coming out of her nose n she better be extra nice 2 me or else theyll be on the side of every Lonlon delivery wagon muhahahahahahaha.... *cough*

3) rauru orders more LonLon milk then the castle does

44. _Wut kinda car do u want -_ horses are great to ride!! but if i was to get a car i guess id choose a truck... us farm girls need sumthing usefull to haul stuff in  

45. _Wuts ur fav. quote? -_ "You don't love a woman because she is beautiful, but she is beautiful because you love her." ~ Anon. ::double sigh::

46_. Fav. stuffed animal?_ - i have a pony doll too Zelda but its white!!! kewl!! ((Aws baby Linky has a dolly wolly?? doesh he sleepy weepy wit it too.... -ey O.O;;??  Hehe)) 

47. _How many e-mail addresses do u have?_ - a lil bit

48. _Say something nice about the person that sent you this *cough cough* ((JJ))_ - Zelda is a great friend!! she listens to me n is great to gossip w/. she also has a kind heart!! 

49. _Wut is ur dream house?_ - its a farm just like this but it will be called True Love Farm... n ill have tons of horses... n a big house... w/ a hot tub to massage sore muscles *wink wink nudge nudge* 

50. _If you could change back time, name one thing you would change_ - hmm i think id like to see my mom before she left my dad. she wanted more than farm life so she left, id like to ask her if she'll miss me... =*(

51. _Are you tired of this yet?_ - kinda. im already getting fidgety i need to go out n do stuff!!

52. _Are you thinking about someone? Who?_ - my mystery man 

53. _Anything else u wanna say_? - umm... just exactly how did Rauru fit into that itsy bitsy speedo?? i think thats against the laws of physics.... or perhaps the laws of Jenny Craig... whatever 

**~*One last question*~ **

54. _Wut time is it now?_ - 6:45! O my!! Gotta go, gotta go!! 

**~*Wait! one more..*~**

55. _Do u regret filling this out?_ - Malon has left and this is her father, Talon. She wants me to tell you all bye and s....... ::head hits desk:: ZzZzZzZzZzZ

**_Next Target: Impa!   _**


	5. Impa

**Author's Note:**

Ok I'm gonna make this brief, instead of my usual long self-gratifying rants! This is a survey quiz taken off the web so it is a **real** email survey. I have seen this idea in a few other places but I just couldn't resist the urge to do it! It's so much fun! I like all the Z characters so you won't see too much bashing of any one person; I can't help it however if, say, Link rags on Ganondweeb because obviously those characters are far from friends. This is meant as a funny, kawaii fic and nothing to hard on the mind. So read, review, and have fun!

**Side Note:**

I hope you guys like this and please don't report me! If you do feel the need to tattle, please also leave your name and address so I may go to your house and smack you in the head. 6_^

**And The Survey Says...**

By Jasmine

To: FiReHoTtReDhEaD@thisdesert.com

From: Sassy_Shadow_Lady@herPalace.com (Impa)

**~*First of all*~ **

_What time is it?_ - 8:43

**~*Stupid stuff that takes up space*~**

1. _Name/Nicknames -_ Mistress.... Shadow.... Nanny.... Iron Bra..... Impy... Impish ((Princess please stop referring to me as such))... 

2. _Age_ - hasn't anyone ever told you not to ask a woman her age! TEN PUSH UPS NOW

3. _Birthday _- April 6th

**~*Stuff and such*~ **

4. _Crush _- crush? How very childish... If you mean a type of affection akin to caring, then yes. If you mean squeezing someone with applied pressure, then no.

5. _Does he/she like u?_ - I believe so. Unless he's lying... in that case I'd run him through with my sword ^.^

6. _First b/f or g/f_ - I'd had liked to leave this in the past but it was.... Ganon-idiot. Shhh! Remember this is our little secret. If you tell anyone I will hunt you down like a dog understood?

7. _First kiss _- My my, aren't we nosy! ^^^ Again shhh! 

8. _First person u loved_ - Love is for the weak. I do not love. 

**~*Last person who..*~**

9. _Wrote u a note_ - the commander to ask me out on a 'duel' ^-^;;

10. _Called u_ - The Princess just called me to fluff up her pillows. Excuse me while I suffocate -- I mean adjust her... I'm kidding if you can't tell. No really I am.  

11. _E~mailed u_ - Link to inquire if 'Aunt Flow' has visited me currently. The answer - yes so stay far away from Zelda's room, child. I **will** kill you, prophecy or no. 

12. _Told u they love ya_ - Again love is for the weak.... but since Ganon-tardmuffin is weak, draw your own conclusions from here. T_T  

13. _Was mean to u_ - No one is 'mean' to me, they know better.

14. _Said sumthing nice about u _- the commander called my 'sword techniques' beautiful 

15. _You saw a movie with_ - I had to go with Zelda to see 'Legally Blonde' ::Shudders and mutters 'pink'::

16. _You went to the mall with_ - I chaperoned Zelda and Malon on their trip to the local mall. I am suffering from a Girl's Talk Overdose now.

17. _Said they were gonna kill u ((don't ask))_ - Many sword opponents have said this to me to try and scare me, it never works. The only time it did work was that one day I awoke Zelda from her nap and she told me she would murder me the next time I did so. Sheesh, someone's cranky no?

**~*Have you ever...*~**

18. _Taken a picture of urself wid a milk mustache?_ - Of course not, how silly! Rauru, if you show those pictures to anyone I will thrash you one... 

19_. Said "I Love You" and didn't mean it?_ - I have never told anyone I love them so therefore this is impossible.

20. _Gotten into a fight wid ur pet?_ - No, I have no pets to begin with. These questions are highly inapplicable... That stupid dog chased me around the market once when Link filled my pockets with meat without me knowing. -_- I am still mad about that.

21. _Had a dream about something crazee and have it happen the next day?_ - Sheikah's do not dream. Unknown fact -- we do snore though. 

22. _Stalked someone?_ - Stalked? Well yes, that is a part of my battle technique. 

23. _Had a mud bath?_ - No, not on purpose anyway. There was that time Link... I'd rather not talk about that. T_T

24. _Wished u were the opposite sex?_ - No, men are inferior beings... Link still calls me 'mister' sometimes and then I 'accidentally' smack him upside the head.

**~*Assortment of stuff*~**

25. _How many ppl are on ur msn list?_ - Not many. I am not popular.

26. _How many of those ppl are blocked?_ - Three. Ruto because she is well.... Ruto, Link because his emails all say the same thing "MAY I PLEASE SEE ZELDA!", and Rauru because his emails all say the same thing too "ARE YOU GOING TO EAT THAT?!"

27. _Are u bored?_ - No, I am never bored. I am in the relaxation stage of my meditation, harnessing my Chi.        

28. _Wut are u gonna do when ur done this?_ - Go check Zelda's room for any Fairy Boys, break up their kissing fest, and then polish my armor again. 

29. _Wut movie did u last see?_ - 'Legally Blonde' ::Cringe and convulse::

30. _Wut song did u hear last?_ - 'Fighter' -- Christina Aguilera. WOO WOO! VOTE IT NUMBER ONE ON TRL! o.O What? Were you expecting Beethoven? 

31. _Wut was the last thing u ate?_ - Rice, water, and lean meat. A warrior does not pollute her body with toxins and fats... Or delicious, delicious ice cream... ::Starts to drool.::

32. _Who do u plan on talkin to in the next 5, 10 minutes?_ - Zelda and unfortunately I bet Link

33._ Wut was the last noise u heard? _- Kissing sounds. Yes Link certainly is over.

34. _Last party u went to?_ - Zelda's pool party. My new armor bathing suit rusted in the water however ;-;

**~*Friends*~ **

35. _Who laughs the weirdest?_ - Malon, its rather... horsey. 

36. _Who is the loudest?_ - That would be I. Especially when throwing out unwanted Forest Lads. 

37. _Quietist? _- Saria... I wish Kaepora Gaebora was a little more 'quiet'. His speeches put me unconscious. 

38. _Who could be a model?_ - Zelda looks as gorgeous as her mother once did. Malon is very pretty in a 'wholesome' sort of way. Ganon is handsome in the 'ugly green skinned evil guy' sort of way. 

39. _Best athlete?_ - A tie between me and Nabooru. 

40. _Is the hottest?_ - The hottest? I do not know people's body temperatures, please elaborate. 

**~*Family*~ **

41. _Do u intend to get married?_ - No, I am far too old for that and have no desire to. My life is here at the castle. 

42. _Wut will u name ur kids?_ - WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND MARRIAGE AND KIDS? YOU MUST BE A CHAUVINIST MALE WHO THINKS I SHOULD BE BAREFOOT, PREGNANT, AND IN THE KITCHEN! THAT'S IT, A DUEL SIR! 

**~*Otha stuff*~ **

43. _3 best inside jokes_ - 

1) I can do Malon one better; I have a very interesting blackmail picture of Zelda BEFORE she puts on her makeup. Now that's genius.  

2) I got Link back for the 'meat incident' by loosening his saddle. Watching someone fall off a horse is funnier then I had thought. 

3) Zelda and Malon dance around in their underwear and sing into their hairbrushes to Britney Spears. It's horrifying. 

44. _Wut kinda car do u want -_ Something fast and lethal like me. A black Spyder Eclipse. 

45. _Wuts ur fav. quote? -_ "Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once." -- William Shakespeare

46_. Fav. stuffed animal?_ - Odd question. I believe my stuffed Wolfos I killed while scouting the Kokiri Forest.  

47. _How many e-mail addresses do u have?_ - Not many

48. _Say something nice about the person that sent you this *cough cough* ((JJ))_ - Malon is a wonderful girl with a great heart. She cares about everyone and has been a good friend to Zelda. She is a sweetheart and the only one of Zelda's friends I can tolerate. ^_^ End of mushy! 

49. _Wut is ur dream house?_ - A house is just that, a house, it does not matter where I might live... ALTHOUGH now that you mention it I would love a cabin in the wilderness. 

50. _If you could change back time, name one thing you would change_ - I would change the fact that I placed so much responsibility on such a young boy's shoulders... I would also change Zelda's dreadful bonnet type hat, what were we thinking? 

51. _Are you tired of this yet?_ - No, not tired so much as... annoyed. O_-

52. _Are you thinking about someone? Who?_ - Yes, Link. He is a dead boy.  

53. _Anything else u wanna say_? - If I happened to cut you with my armor bikini at the party, please seek out the doctor and get a tetanus shot. 

**~*One last question*~ **

54. _Wut time is it now?_ - 8:55

**~*Wait! one more..*~**

55. _Do u regret filling this out?_ - ::Is too busy chasing Link around the castle and yelling obscenities::

**_Next Target: Nabooru!        _**


	6. Nabooru

**Author's Note:**

Ok I'm gonna make this brief, instead of my usual long self-gratifying rants! This is a survey quiz taken off the web so it is a **real** email survey. I have seen this idea in a few other places but I just couldn't resist the urge to do it! It's so much fun! I like all the Z characters so you won't see too much bashing of any one person; I can't help it however if, say, Link rags on Ganondweeb because obviously those characters are far from friends. This is meant as a funny, kawaii fic and nothing to hard on the mind. So read, review, and have fun!

**Side Note:**

I hope you guys like this and please don't report me! If you do feel the need to tattle, please also leave your name and address so I may go to your house and smack you in the head. 6_^

**And The Survey Says...**

By Jasmine

To: SexiGreenGuy@darkrealm.com (Ganondorf)

From: FiReHoTtReDhEaD@thisdesert.com (Nabooru)

**~*First of all*~ **

_What time is it?_ - 10:07... had a long nit of sand creature hunting.... ok so it was more boyfriend hunting but what else do you expect among a tribe of women? -__-;;

**~*Stupid stuff that takes up space*~**

1. _Name/Nicknames -_ Nab... Ro.... Big Red ((I hope they don't mean I'm 'big'!)).... Hot Sauce.... Pointy Nosed She-Man ((Yes, Ruto, you better sleep with one eye open.... Or pay someone to sleep with one eye open... Or if you were going to do that, you might as well just pay for someone to stay awake.... Or....))   

2. _Age_ - 22! ::Hears Ganon snickering in the background:: Ok, ok, so I'm 26. SO WHAT! That's not old... ::Hears Ganon say "Yes it is":: O SHUT UP YOU FORTY YEAR OLD COOT!

3. _Birthday _- August 10th... The hottest month of the year for the hottest woman in Hyrule... ::Hears Ganon giggling again:: O will you shut your pie hole already, Ganon-pig! 

**~*Stuff and such*~ **

4. _Crush _- nope not really. As a leader of my people I do not need to entertain such childish notions............ ::Small voice:: I'm so very lonely... ;-; 

5. _Does he/she like u?_ - ^^^^^

6. _First b/f or g/f_ - O well, I mit as well admit it because I believe in facing my fears. It was.... Ganon-loser. ((Impa you too!? God, we need to start a support group or something....))

7. _First kiss _- Well it was obviously my first boyfriend, Ganon-chicken-lips. Lets just say he's a big reason I hate men now and decided to stay in a clan of women. 

8. _First person u loved_ - I've never loved anyone..... ::Breaks into sobs:: 

**~*Last person who..*~**

9. _Wrote u a note_ - Rauru and it was on a sheet of toilet paper. It said 'Nabooru, I'm stuck on my toilet and can't get up. Please hurry... And bring lots of sandwiches!' 

10. _Called u_ - Ganon-geezer, he wanted to kno if I could perform some 'belly dancing' for him. I told him my dancing would be too much for his old ticker to take, he mit have a heart attack.... He forgot what he was talking about and then askd for some prune juice before falling asleep while still on the phone

11. _E~mailed u_ - Link to ask if I could invite Impa to see a movie and then he could sneak into the Castle. I WILL NOT BE A PART IN ANY OF THIS PRE-MARITAL SHENANIGANS! Hero of lime..... hero of slime..... hero of grime... hero of crime.... hero of..... mime? Ok so im running out of words that rhyme ok?   

12. _Told u they love ya_ - GANON SAID HE LOVED ME TOO IMPA! That's it I think we should a two on one sword fight! 

13. _Was mean to u_ - Mean? To me? I don't think I've ever said that in the same sentence.... 

14. _Said sumthing nice about u _- Yes always. I pay people just to say nice things to me like these puffy pants really slim the hips! ;o)

15. _You saw a movie with_ - All us Gerudos went out to see 'Matrix Two' since Trinity is our role model.... And Keanu is dreamy.... ::Sighs and dazes out while muttering "He sure is the One...":: 

16. _You went to the mall with_ - Link and Saria to buy new pants. Saria is the worst person to shop with! She kept whining about how bad the paper slushy cups were for the environment and would break down crying every time she saw a plastic plant!

17. _Said they were gonna kill u ((don't ask))_ - No, of course not. Of course I did say that to Ganon at the pool party when he told everyone I stuff my bra! ((Which is very untrue.... There were tissues in there encase of emergencies! #_#;;))

**~*Have you ever...*~**

18. _Taken a picture of urself wid a milk mustache?_ - No can't say I have... Who made up these questions? Malon's the only one freaky enough to say yes to that question...

19_. Said "I Love You" and didn't mean it?_ - No, I couldn't do that, that's horrible. If someone says they love me, I find the 'silent awkwardness' the most effective, just sit there staring and don't say anything. They usually get bored or think you're dead and walk away. Works every time, trust me. 

20. _Gotten into a fight wid ur pet?_ - No because I have no pets. Well I did have a puppy when I was little... Fluffy Wuffy, how I miss thee...

21. _Had a dream about something crazee and have it happen the next day?_ - I rarely dream and if I do its usually meaningless stuff... Like being captured by twin witches with annoying cackles and smelly breath and made to be their mindless slave.... Psh. Like that'll ever happen....

22. _Stalked someone?_ - Well I am a thief and let's just say I've been hired to 'rub' a few people out... And by 'rub' I mean 'whack'.... And by 'whack' I mean 'pushing up daisies'.... And by 'pushing up daisies' I mean 'swimming with the fishes'... And by.... O THE HELL WITH IT! I was hired to kill people! 

23. _Had a mud bath?_ - No but sand baths are another story. They're very relaxing but later you find sand in all sorts of places.

24. _Wished u were the opposite sex?_ - No of course not! Have you seen the men of Hyrule? There's the Goron King whose dumb as rocks ((Pun intended)), Ganon's a freakish green loser, Rauru's a rolly polly sausage with limbs, Mido's a little squirt with as much charm as Ganon-puke, Ingo is a balding middle-aged jerk, and Link's a girly Fairy Boy. GIRL POWER! 

**~*Assortment of stuff*~**

25. _How many ppl are on ur msn list?_ - A bunch. 

26. _How many of those ppl are blocked?_ - Three. Ruto because well, she still won't wear clothing. I mean, I'm a frickin thief and even I have some modesty! Geeze... Ganon-Suave because he keeps asking me out and a spokesperson for T.S.I.M.C.A.D.S

((There's Sand In My Crack And Deserts Suck))

27. _Are u bored?_ - No just tired.... And..... lonely....... WAAAHHHHHHH                                                                       

28. _Wut are u gonna do when ur done this?_ - Go to get some much needed rest.... And dream of Keanu.... Sweet, sweet angel-lips Keanu

29. _Wut movie did u last see?_ - 'Matrix Two'

30. _Wut song did u hear last?_ - "Going Under" -- Evanescence. Such a great song! ((I like that song too Impa! Thanks for making me a fighter!))

31. _Wut was the last thing u ate?_ - Sand shaped as an apple, sand shaped as steak, sand shaped as mashed potatoes, and sand shaped as a glass of water.  

32. _Who do u plan on talkin to in the next 5, 10 minutes?_ - Impa.... Most likely Ganon ::Gag, puke, die::

33._ Wut was the last noise u heard? _- Ganon singing "Once, Twice, Three Time A Lady" outside my window.... I threw a bucket of sand down on him. 

34. _Last party u went to?_ - Zelda's pool party, which was surprisingly fun! Until Ruto sat in the sun too long and started frying.... Wait a minute, actually that was fun.... And tasty.... 

**~*Friends*~ **

35. _Who laughs the weirdest?_ - Malon. It's unique though!  

36. _Who is the loudest?_ - Princess Zelda! You should have seen when she flipped out at her party because Rauru ate all the food! I swear, I think she scared a few fat rolls off the old man!

37. _Quietist? _- Saria... She's very timid.

38. _Who could be a model?_ - Zelda of course, Link, Saria's adorable.

39. _Best athlete?_ - ME! Actually it's a tie between me and Impa. 

40. _Is the hottest?_ - How stupid..... KEANU REEVES OF COURSE! 

**~*Family*~ **

41. _Do u intend to get married?_ - No, never. I am a lone warrior, destined to live out my days in glory.... Unless Keanu were to propose....  

42. _Wut will u name ur kids?_ - Gah, children? Who said anything about CHILDREN! I'm all set with whiny little brats, thank you, that's why we have Mido! 

**~*Otha stuff*~ **

43. _3 best inside jokes_ - 

1) I heard the best joke! So sand walks into a bar and the bar tender says "What can I get you?" and the sand says.... "Sand"! Ga ha ha ha ha! Ok, so it's a Gerudo joke..... 

2) That jewel in my ponytail is really quite painful when I forget to take it out before bed. I've killed many a man that way...

3) The only food Rauru hates is..... cat. Well its not a food but it's the only thing he won't eat and that's because it causes hairballs. 

44. _Wut kinda car do u want - _A fire red fire bird.  

45. _Wuts ur fav. quote? -_ "Men are like a deck of cards. You'll find the occasional king, but most are jacks." - Laura Swenson

46_. Fav. stuffed animal?_ - I do not have any stuffed animals. 

47. _How many e-mail addresses do u have?_ - A few

48. _Say something nice about the person that sent you this *cough cough* ((JJ))_ - Impa is a great person! She is so wise and very loyal! Plus she can kick ass and who else can pull off a metal bikini? 

49. _Wut is ur dream house?_ - I like the place I live. However a yacht home sailing over the sea would be lovely too.... Get away from sand for awhile. ^.^

50. _If you could change back time, name one thing you would change_ - Uh well I'd go back to when the Gerudo clan was first being established and make it mandatory that every woman wear deodorant! Believe me, it gets hot over here.... 

51. _Are you tired of this yet?_ - Yes.... So..... Very.... Very..... Tired.....

52. _Are you thinking about someone? Who?_ - Well, yes, my dark eyed kung fu master Keanu. 

53. _Anything else u wanna say_? - The next time you come by my window at 10:00 at night, Ganon-poopy, I'm dropping a piano on your head. I don't even own a piano either but believe me, I will buy one just to drop on you. Understood? 

**~*One last question*~ **

54. _Wut time is it now?_ - 10:25... Slow typer....

**~*Wait! one more..*~**

55. _Do u regret filling this out?_ - No, not at all. NOW LEAVE ME AND MY KEANU BABAY ALONE AND IN PEACE! 

**_Next Target: Ganon-Wimp!     _**


End file.
